Let me love you
by Light Angel NF
Summary: "Te propongo un trato querido amigo" comenzó dirigiéndose hacia Carlisle "los dejaremos ir en paz", "Con la condición de que me entreguen a la loba"
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA ¡**

**TWILIGHT NO NOS PERTENECE Y MUCHO MENOS SUS PERSONAJES**

* * *

**POV JAKE.**

I can see the pain behind your eyes (( Yo puedo ver el dolor detrás de tus ojos ))  
It's been there for some while (( ha estado ahí por algún tiempo))  
I just wanna be the one to remind you (( yo solo quiero ser el único que te recuerde ))  
What it is to smile (( lo que es sonreir ))

LET ME LOVE YOU (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)- Glee

Vi como las tres sanguijuelas se acercaban para debatir si nos dejaban vivir o morir, pude observar como uno de ellos volteaba y señalaba en mi dirección. Mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza de pronto el chupa sangre de cabellera negra se dio la vuelta y con su gran sonrisa arrogante empezó a hablar.

"Te propongo un trato querido amigo" comenzó dirigiéndose hacia Carlisle "los dejaremos ir en paz" vi como todos suspiraban de alivio. Mire directamente a los ojos del chupa sangre y pude ver que algo planeaba "Con la condición de que me entreguen a la loba" hablo mientras señalaba a Lee. Seth y yo nos tensamos al momento en que escuchamos el nombre de Lee, ella no está en nuestra manada pero aun así es muy importante para nosotros, todos quedamos en silencio y Carlisle junto con Edward se acercaron a Sam y a mí.

El primero en hablar fue Carlisle "sabemos que ella es muy importante para ustedes y también lo es para nosotros, por eso no permitiremos que se la lleven" "y si es necesario lucharemos por ella" concluyo Edward con determinación en sus ojos, pero de un momento a otro su expresión cambio a la de sorpresa y pude ver como los ojos de Sam brillaban con malicia ¿Qué está pasando?

Edward me regreso a ver "**Leah se entregara**"

* * *

¿Les gusto? ¿Debemos continuarla? ¿algún comentario? ¿sugerencia? ¿que creer que pasara?¿dejaran que se vaya Lee? dejennos saber FN :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS! LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA PERO DESPUÉS DE TANTO AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO 2**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES TWILIGHT NOS PERTENECE**

* * *

**POV JAKE**

_¨Leah se entregara¨_

When you're gone ((Cuando tú te vas))  
The pieces of my heart are missing you((los pedazos de mi corazón te hecha de menos))  
When you're gone ((Cuando tú te vas))  
The face I came to know is missing too ((mi cara enseña que te hecha de menos también))  
When you're gone ((Cuando tú te vas))  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day ((no consigo las palabras que siempre necesito oír))  
And make it OK ((y hacerme sentir bien))  
I miss you ((Te hecho de menos))

WHEN YOU'RE GONE- Avril Lavigne

Mi cuerpo se congelo en el instante en que escuche la decisión que había tomado Lee, ella se acercó al límite del bosque donde nos encontrábamos mientras nos observaba a Seth y a mí. "Edward dile a Leah que necesito hablar con ella" me dirige al bosque para transformarme mientras escuche que Lee hacia lo mismo en dirección contraria mientras me ponía mi ropa recordaba todos los momentos que viví con Lee, en los últimos meses nos habíamos vuelto muy cercanos casi decir que éramos amigos. Me reuní con ella pero me di cuenta que no solo estábamos los dos sino que también Sam se había transformado y nos acompañaba.

"No podemos arriesgar nuestras vidas por ti Leah" lo mire sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo. "y quien te está pidiendo que lo hagas Sam, para tu satisfacción me iré con ellos" le respondió Lee con odio en su voz "qué demonios estas diciendo Lee, ¿te has vuelto loca?" no pude evitar mirarla con reproche. "no quiero que nadie muera por mi Jake" me respondió mientras giraba en mi dirección ignorando completamente a Sam.

"De todas maneras si vas, todos iremos por ti y el riesgo será el mismo" le dije con enfado "y ahora ¿Qué quieres que haga?" me respondió "¡que te vayas!" interrumpió el idiota de Sam "y si tu planeas pelear" dijo girando en mi dirección " no cuentes con MI manada" dijo "nosotros no vamos a morir por su culpa" termino mirando de nuevo en dirección a Lee "nadie pidió que ayudaras Uley" le dije acercándome a él y haciendo a un lado a Lee "BASTA" dijo ella ya molesta "este asunto se termina, me iré no me importa si les gusta o no" termino mirándonos a Uley y a mi "¿no te importa Seth? ¿No importa Sue? ¿No te importa que Ness se sienta mal toda su vida por haber condenado a su mejor amiga? ¿No importa que hayamos sido amigos por años?" le dije dolido, intentado que de alguna manera ella rehusara a irse "tú sabes que no me refería a eso" me contesto "no me impor..." "No te importa todo lo que pasamos juntos" le interrumpí, vi como ella me miro al suelo pensativa pero al final dijo" jura que no vas a morir", suspire y le sonreí de lado "lo haré, si tú haces lo mismo".

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza ella había tomado una decisión se giró y camino hacia adelante para anunciar "no iré" dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sam y mirándonos a mí a Lee. "¿crees que era tu decisión?" le pregunto a Leah. Lo mire confundido con aquellas palabras "nunca lo fue" dijo mientras su sonrisa crecía **"**Leah **TE ORDENO QUE VAYAS CON ELLOS"**

* * *

VAYA QUE LES PARECE LA ACTITUD DE SAM? NOSOTRAS EN LA POSICIÓN DE JAKE LO MATARÍAMOS! JEJE BUENO QUE CREEN QUE VA A PASAR? DEJENNOS SUS REVIEWS QUE NOS ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA POR CIERTO

Maluheca: GRACIAS POR DARNOS NUESTRO PRIMER REVIEW JEJE

darkzuryan: NO TE PREOCUPES YA DIREMOS EL PORQUE LEE NO ESTA EN SU MANADA, ESO ES PARTE DEL SUSPENSO JEJEJE Y POR CIERTO EL DIA QUE SUBIMOS EL CAP ERA EL CUMPLE DE NATY JEJE

sakura kiryuu y JemimaParthenopaeus: ESPERAMOS QUE EL CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

Gisela: JEJE GRACIAS POR INTERESARTE POR NUESTRA HISTORIA Y NOS DEJAS MAS REVIEWS? (Ojitos tiernos) JEJE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola (^.^)/**

**Los personajes de Twilight no nos pertenecen y mucho menos su historia.**

**Lamentamos mucho habernos tardado tanto pero aquí esta espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**POV LEAH**

"Leah **TE ORDENO QUE VAYAS CON ELLOS"**

Mi cuerpo se congelo después de escuchar la orden que Sam me dio, mire a Jake y me fije que él se había quedado en estado de shock intente dar un paso para acercarme a él pero mi cuerpo comenzó a girar para ir donde los Vulturis siguiendo la orden que Sam me había dado, pude sentir como ambos me seguían, al pasar por donde se encontraban todos Cullen note como esperaban una reacción de los tres quise detenerme para explicarles lo que había pasado pero mis pies no se detuvieron, al pasar junto a Edward le pedí mentalmente "_Despídeme de Seth por favor" _ y continúe caminando.

A los pocos segundo ya estaba enfrente de Aro quien extendía su mano hacia mí antes de tomarla regrese a ver por última vez a Jake quien me miraba con una mezcla de amor y dolor tome la mano del chupasangre y el me halo hacia su extremo derecho de pronto sentí como alguien me golpeo por la espalda y antes que todo se volviera negro pude escuchar un susurro que decía "_ataquen!_"

**POV JAKE**

No podía creer la orden que el baka1 de Sam le había dado a Lee, ella me miro esperando ver mi reacción y antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar ella giro y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al claro yo no podía hacer más que seguirla mi cuerpo se quedó estático mientras Lee pasaba junto a Edward y le daba una pequeña mirada como diciéndole algo mientras ella seguía caminando.

De pronto Edward se giró y con sus ojos totalmente negros de furia ataco a Sam nadie más aparte de mi sabia el por qué, después de haber golpeado a Sam él se giró hacia mi y me dio un empujón gritándome que reaccione, Seth se acercó a Edward probablemente preguntándole que estaba pasando, "_Sammuel le ordeno a Leah que fuera con los Vulturis y Seth, ella me pidió que te dijera Adiós"._

Ambos miramos a Lee quien estaba en frente del chupasangre ella regreso a verme cuando sus ojos se conectaron con los míos algo cambio, ella ya no era solamente mi amiga ahora ella era mi vida y un dolor surgió en mi al saber que ya no la vería mas. El chupasangre le halo a su lado derecho entonces una sanguijuela la ataco por la espalda haciendo que ella cayera al suelo pesadamente.

Mi cuerpo reacciono al instante comenzando a correr a toda velocidad, deje que el calor que sentía en mi espalda se expandiera transformándome mientras las sanguijuelas comenzaban a correr en nuestra dirección en ese instante comprendí que **LA GUERRA HABÍA EMPEZADO.**

* * *

**Que les pareció el capitulo ? Que piensan de la actitud de Sam? Alguien quiere matarlo aparte de nosotras? Que piensan que pasara? Hágannos saber en un review que nos hará felices :) y nos ayudara a seguir la historia.  
**

**Agradecemos a **

**Darkzuryan.- gracias por tu review y si nosotras también lo queremos matar, Te pareció bien que hayamos agregado tu palabra a la historia? ya que nos gusto su significado y perdón por habernos tardado tanto pero el colegio nos tenia ajetreadas jeje. **

**Susyh.- Hola (^.^)/, gracias por leernos, si nosotras también lo odiamos te comprendemos, esperamos que te haya gustado el capitulo y vuelve a dejarnos tu opinión**

**aclaraciones:**

**baka: (palabra en japones)significa idiota**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola (^.^)/**

**Los personajes de Twilight no nos pertenecen y mucho menos su historia.**

**Lamentamos mucho habernos tardado tanto pero aquí esta espero que les agrade.**

* * *

**POV JACOB **

"en ese instante comprendí que** LA GUERRA HABÍA EMPEZADO"**

Mientras corría fije mi vista hacia aquel chupasangre que había golpeado a Leah que era alto y musculoso de cabello negro casi igual a Emmett, (Felix) el también corrió en mi dirección y comenzamos a luchar pronto me derribó para tomarme del cuello y levantarme varios metros sobre el suelo, el me mostro una sonrisa diabólica y junto con esos ojos me dejaron ver que disfrutaba torturame, me soltó y caí pesadamente, mientras intentaba recuperarme, me pare de inmediato y le gruñí con todas las fuerzas que tenía, corrí a su dirección y logre arrancarle el brazo con una sola mordida, el grito del dolor, me gire sobre mis patas para seguir atacándolo pero él me tomo de nuevo del cuello esta vez apretándolo con más fuerza que la anterior deje escapar un pequeño aullido y con las fuerza que me quedaban lo empuje con mis patas traseras haciendo que me soltara, caí sobre mis patas y mientras él se levantaba comencé a gruñirle, él se fijó de mis intenciones y tomo mi pata delantera derecha apretándola con tanta fuerza que la rompió, pero eso no me detuvo volví a soltarme de su agarre y me lance en su dirección y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaba logre arrancarle la cabeza y la lance a la fogata improvisada junto con su cuerpo. Alce mi vista hacia donde hace unos momentos se encontraba Lee pero ella ya no estaba intente buscarla pero otro chupasangres se cruzó en mi camino, lo destruí en un instante mientras intentaba buscarla de pronto de la nada escuche un suave susurro "_dolor". _Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un dolor infernal que era peor que un tren me pasara por encima aquel dolor me dejo inmóvil y de la nada salió un nuevo chupasangre que con una sonrisa maligna se me acerco mostrándome los colmillos y tomándome del cuello para morderme y así **TERMINAR CON MI VIDA **

* * *

**Bueno chicas que les parecio? lametamos si fue muy corto es que hemos tenido un gran bloqueo pero aqui esta el capitulo les gusto la descripcion de la pelea? que creen que pasara con Jake? ****Hágannos saber en un review que nos hará felices :) y nos ayudara a seguir la historia. **

******agradecemos a:**

**Maluheca: holis! te gusto el capitulo? gracias por leernos y nosotras tambien los amamos**

**Susyh: ****Hola (^.^)/ **te gusto el capitulo? gracias por tu review y que crees que pasara con Jake? esparomos tu review


End file.
